memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Neelix
Neelix był Talaxianinem urodzonym na Rinax. Na krótko potem jak Haakonianie przypuścili atak na Rinax powodując śmierć jego całej rodziny, stał się kupcem i dołączy do załogi USS Voyager. Na pokładzie pod dowództwem kapitan Kathryn Janeway służył jako kucharz, oficer ds. morale, ambasador, nawigator, oraz podejmował się wielu innych dorywczych zajęć. (VOY:Caretaker) Wczesne lata Neelix mieszkał wraz ze swoimi rodzicami, siostrami i bratem na Rinax, księżycu ojczystej planety Talaxian. Za ich domem rósł wielki las, w którym codziennie chodził na spacery ze swoimi siostrami, zwłaszcza ulubioną Alixią. (VOY:Once Upon a Time) Niedaleko ich domu leżały bagna Rinax, słynące z najgorętszych letnich temperatur w całym sektorze. (VOY:Macrocosm) W młodości był świadkiem przejścia olbrzymiego obłoku plazmy przez system Talaxian, który przesłonił słońce na kilka tygodni. (VOY:The Haunting of Deck Twelve) Przez dwa lata Neelix pracował z załogą orbitalnych wind na Talax. Nigdy nie służył osobiście na żadnej z wind, lecz pracował z modelami w skali 1:10. (VOY:Rise) Przez wiele lat Haakonianie toczyli wojnę z Talaxianami. W pewnym momencie rząd talaxianski powołał Neelixa do armii, on jednak uważał wojnę za niesłuszną. Aby uniknąć służby, udał się na planetę. Podczas jego pobytu na Talax, Haakonianie uwolnili kaskadę metrionową na Rinax, co spowodowało śmierć 300000 mieszkańców księżyca, w tym całej rodziny Neelixa. Doświadczywszy zagłady swoich bliskich i będąc świadkiem poddania się ojczystej planety pod obcą okupację, Neelix opuścił system aby realizować własne cele. Imał się różnych zawodów. Pracował w kolonii górniczej. Spędził dwa lata jako asystent inżyniera pokładowego na trabalianskim frachotowcu, gdzie zapoznał się z teorią pola warp. Przez sześć lat pracował na talaxianskiej śmieciarce, służba ta zaznajomiła go z przetwarzaniem odpadów. Podczas jednego z rejsów śmieciarka wpadła w pole promieniowania hetta, które dezaktywowało napęd statku. Neelix wraz z z resztą załogi nie mieli innego wyboru jak pozostać i czekać na ratunek; odnalezieni zostali ledwie żywi. (VOY:Juggernaut) Kupieckie życie thumb|''[[Baxial'' - statek Neelixa.]] W pewnym momencie Neelix zaprzyjaźnił się z Talaxianem Wixibanem. Kiedy obaj popadli w konflikt z władzami Ubean, Neelix dzięki Wixibanowi zdołał uciec, jego przyjaciel został jednak schwytany i osadzony w więzieniu. (VOY:Fair Trade) Kolejnym partnerem w niezbyt legalnych interesach Neelixa został Talaxianin Laxeth. Później ich drogi rozeszły się, a Neelix ponownie spotkał się z Laxethem w roku 2372, kiedy ten pracował przy talaxianskim konwoju. (VOY:Investigations) Neelix w końcu kupił swój własny statek towarowy zwany Baxial. Chociaż na pierwszy rzut oka uznał ten pojazd za wyjątkowo brzydki, wkrótce nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie bez niego życia. (VOY:Alice) Opiekun Podczas jednej z podróży, Neelix natrafił na pole kosmicznych śmieci niedaleko planety Ocampa i uznał je za swoją zdobycz. Kiedy został odkryty przez załogę przebywającego tam okrętu Gwiezdnej Floty Voyager, Neelix powiedział im, że nie ma niczego przeciw ich obecności, tak długo dopóki nie wezmą "jego" śmieci. Załoga statku UFP prowadziła poszukiwania zaginionych oficerów. Neelix podejrzewał, że mogli oni zostać przetransportowani przez Opiekuna do miasta leżącego pod powierzchnią planety. Neelix zaoferował swoje usługi jako przewodnik i zabrał członków załogi na planetę Ocampa, będącej pod kontrolą sekty Kazon-Ogla pod przywództwem Jabina. Ponieważ woda była towarem deficytowym w tym regionie, Neelix zaproponował wymianę wody z Voyagera w zamian za uwolnienie uwięzionej przedstawicielki rasy Ocampa, zwanej Kes, która mogłaby zaprowadzić załogę do podziemnego miasta. Pomimo tego, że Kazoni odmówili handlu, drużyna zdołała uciec wraz z Kes, która okazała się być ukochaną Neelixa. Po odnalezieniu zaginionych, Neelix wraz z Kes dołączył do załogi Voyagera, gdzie otrzymał stanowisko przewodnika po Kwadrancie Delta, ponieważ region ten był do tej pory niezbadany przez Federację. (VOY:Caretaker) Życie na Voyagerze Rok pierwszy Na pokładzie Voyagera, Neelix służył jako kucharz, "specjalny konsultant do spraw Kwadrantu Delta", oraz okazjonalnie jako samozwańczy "oficer zajmujący się morale załogi". Kapitan Kathryn Janeway nadała Neelixowi nawet nieoficjalny tytuł "ambasadora" kiedy udowodnił swój talent w dyplomacji. (VOY:Macrocosm) Chociaż Neelix przez większość serii nigdy nie nosił oficjalnego munduru, ubierał się w unikatowym, charakterystycznym dla niego stylu. Lubił nosić kolorowe stroje, jednakże nie jest do końca pewne czy był to jego styl, czy też zwyczaj powszechny wśród Talaxian. Nie jest jasne kto szył owe ubrania, choć najlogiczniejszym wytłumaczeniem jest, że Neelix replikował je, dostosowując do własnych wymagań. Posiadał także futrzany płaszcz; strój taki w istocie bywał często używany przez talaxianskich handlarzy. Podczas jednej z pierwszych oficjalnych misji zwiadowczych, do której Neelix przygotowywał się przez tydzień, studiując geofizykę dilitu, jego płuca zostały usunięte za pomocą urządzenia Vidiian. Narządy oddechowe Neelixa okazały się zbyt skomplikowane do zreplikowania, ponieważ układ oddechowy Talaxian łączy się z kręgosłupem w kilku miejscach. Doktor zastosował eksperymentalną terapię i zastąpił je holograficzną repliką. W rezultacie Neelix został unieruchomiony i zmuszony do pozostania w uprzęży refrakcyjnej, dopóki prawdziwe płuca nie zostaną odzyskane. Kiedy winni kradzieży Vidiianie zostali odnalezieni, przekazali Doktorowi sposób na przeszczepienie Neelixowi jednego z płuc Kes. Zabieg zakończył się sukcesem. (VOY:Phage) Kiedy komandor Chakotay znajdował się w stanie śpiączki, duch jego zdołał wpłynąć na Neelixa. Przy użyciu kręgu szamańskiego wskazał Voyagerowi bezpieczny kurs poza mgławicę zamieszkałą przez obcych pragnących wykraść energię neuronową załogi. (VOY:Cathexis) Jako członek załogi Voyagera Neelix napotkał Jetrela, haakoniańskiego naukowca, twórcę broni masowej zagłady, która uśmierciła wielu Talaxian, w tym członków rodziny Neelixa. Jetrel poinformował Neelixa, że podczas uczestnictwa w akcji poszukiwania ocalałych, został on wystawiony na działanie broni biologicznej, przez co grozi mu śmiertelna choroba. Jetrel twierdził, że jest w stanie uleczyć Neelixa. Pod pozorem konieczności zebrania próbek z Rinax, Jetrel powrócił do systemu Talax i rozpoczął eksperymenty z transporterem Voyagera mające na celu odtworzenie zdezintegrowanych przez kaskadę Talaxian. Okazało się, że to Jetrel, a nie Neelix jest umierający i gnębiony ogromnym poczuciem winy pragnie odkupić swoje czyny. Proces rekonstrukcji ofiar z Rinax jednak się nie powiódł. (VOY:Jetrel) 2371 W roku 2371 Neelix prawie został ojcem. Kes dostała się pod wpływ obcych istot, co zdestabilizowało jej cykl rozrodczy. which happens just once in an Ocampa's life time, and if she was going to have a baby it would be then. After the aliens were driven away, Kes decided not to have a baby, and the Doctor stated that this may have been a false alarm brought on by the aliens. Later that year, during a surprise birthday Neelix was giving for Kes, Voyager was disrupted by a spatial anomaly that seemed to change the structure of the ship. Neelix tried to find the bridge but was unsuccessful. (VOY:Elogium,Twisted) Neelix also became jealous of Tom Paris, who he accused of trying to take Kes away from him. He and Paris got into a fight in the mess hall. Later they were stranded on a hostile planet. They had to work together to save themselves. After being rescued they returned to Voyager as friends. (VOY:Parturition) Also in that year a bizarre occurrence took place. While on an away mission, Tuvok and Neelix were fused into a new being, Tuvix, due to a transporter accident. Tuvix had the combined memories and personality of both Tuvok and Neelix. Months later, against his consent, Tuvix was separated back into the original individuals of Tuvok and Neelix. (VOY:Tuvix) Kazoni Wiedza Neelixa okazała się bezcenna podczas spotkań Voyagera z różnymi plemionami Kazonów Brał udział w kontaktowaniu się z plemionami Kazońskimi i zaproponował tworzenie z nimi sojuszy. Spotkał się także z Mabusem, liderem Trabe, który rządził Kazonami przed ich rebelią. Voyager zawiązał z nimi przymierze, co przekonało Kazonów do udziału w proponowanej konferencji pokojowej. Neelix, ostrzeżony przez jednego ze swoich informatorów poinformował Janeway, że ktoś może sabotować konferencję. Po porażce konferencji pokojowej, Neelix pomógł odkryć kto z załogi Voyagera zdradzał ich Maje Culluhowi. odkryto, że był to załogant Michael Jonas. Neelix znalazł go w maszynowni, próbującego sabotować silniki, powstrzymał go, i w wynikłej walce, Jonas został zabity. Kiedy Voyager został zdobyty przez Culluha a załoga porzucona na prymitywnej planecie, Neelix pomagał im przetrwać dopóki nie byli w stanie odbić okrętu. (VOY:Alliances,Investigations,Basics) 2373 Rok 2373 Był dla Neelixa bogaty w przygody. Kiedy Voyager odkrył planetę, na której dwóch Ferengi, którzy dotarli tam przez niestabilny korytarz podprzestrzenny, wykorzystywali tamtejszą społeczność podając się za bogów z ich mitologii, Neelix, w przebraniu Wielkiego Proxy, próbował ich powstrzymać. plan zawiódł, a on sam niemal zostałspalony na stosie razem z Ferengi, zanim Voyager ich wytransportował. Podczas wizyty w kaplicy Nechisti, Neelix i Kes zostali porażeni przez wiązke energii, w wyniku czego Kes zapadła w śpiaczkę. Janeway, po wykonaniu Nechistijskich rytuałów, była w stanie ją uratować. (VOY:False Profits,Sacred Ground) When Tieran, a despot ruler of Ilari, transfered his mind into Kes, Neelix helped save her when he attacked a synaptic stimulator on her neck that drove Tieran from her mind. He also helped Janeway fight off mutated giant viruses that attacked Voyager. (VOY:Warlord,Macrocosm) While stopping at a trade station Neelix met an old friend named Wixiban. When Wixiban asked Neelix to help him with a trade deal, things went wrong and their lives were in danger when the goods were stolen and one of the criminals was killed. Unknown to Neelix, Wixiban was dealing drugs. The rest of the gang wanted more contraband to spare their lives. Neelix told Janeway and the head of the station, and, in order to get the charges dropped against him, agreed to help trap the criminals. They were captured after a weapons battle. But Janeway, angry about Neelix's lies, gave him two weeks of hard labor. (VOY:Fair Trade) Neelix's next adventure brought him into conflict with Tuvok. He and Tuvok disliked each other. Tuvok was condescending to him. Together they went on a mission to discover why the planet Nezu was being bombarded with asteroids and to rescue a group of scientists. Their shuttle crashed on the planet. They found out from one of the scientists that the bombardment had been created by an enemy of the Nezu and that there was a traitor among them. Neelix not only rescued Tuvok, but discovered who the traitor was. He fixed the carriage that was tethered to an orbital space station so they could escape. After this, Tuvok had a new-found respect for Neelix. (VOY:Rise) While visiting the Mari, Neelix became interested in a Mari women named Talli. He intended to ask her out and wore an overpowering cologne made of musk. Unfortunately, Talli was killed by another Mari infected with violent thoughts. (VOY:Random Thoughts) He participated in the battle against the Hirogen when the Voyager crew was being used for a training game in the Hirogen holodeck hunts on Voyager. He first was a resistance fighter who was killed by the Nazi Hirogen. Later, as a Klingon, he rallied the holographic Klingon army to attack the Hirogen. (VOY:The Killing Game) In 2374 Neelix was killed in a shuttle accident. Seven of Nine brought him back to life by using her nanoprobes. Although his life was saved, Neelix began to question his very existence and his religious beliefs. When a Talaxian dies, they believe they go to the afterlife in the Great Forest. There they are reunited with their relatives and guided to the afterlife. Neelix experienced none of this. He had a vision quest under the guidance of Chakotay, and met his sister Alixia, who told him the afterlife is a lie and his life is worthless. When he had awakened he decided to kill himself. Chakotay talked him out of it, explaining that visions can mean many things and that his friends on Voyager needed him. (VOY:Mortal Coil) First Contacts He did some adult babysitting when he was in charge of showing Tomin, a Kadi ambassador, around Voyager. Tomin became a handful as he got drunk and made a pass at Seven. (VOY:Someone to Watch Over Me) Neelix was part of the away team that tried to shut down a Malon ship whose engines were going to explode and release deadly radiation. (VOY:Juggernaut]]) In 2376, after returning from an away mission, Tuvok was attacked by an invisible alien and suffered brain damage. Neelix helped nurse him back to health. (VOY:Riddles) He was the first one to become suspicious of the Vaadwaur, a race that Voyager had awakened from stasis. He remembered that their race was a hostile and aggressive one. (VOY:Dragon's Teeth) Later he returned from another away mission with visions of a massacre he participated in. These images were implanted in him from a memorial left behind by the race that had some of its members killed. His memories were that he could not protect the children and they were massacred. He, along with some other crew members, were captured by a Borg ship that was commanded by Borg children. Eventually Voyager rescued him. The children were taken aboard Voyager since they had been severed from the hive. These same children were entertained by him when Voyager encountered an electric being and was transporting it back to its home in a nebula. He did this so they would not be scared. (VOY:Memorial,Collective,The Haunting of Deck Twelve) Last Year on Voyager In his last year on Voyager, he helped find the Doctor, who had been kidnapped and sold by an alien named Gar. He poisoned Gar's food, and told him only the Doctor could cure him. This persuaded Gar to give them the location of the Doctor. Neelix, however, had only given him an upset stomach. He took pity on prisoners that were aboard a prison transport that was damaged in space. The prisoners were housed in a cargo bay made into a prison on Voyager. One of the prisoners, Joleg, told Neelix he was sentenced to die just because he was in the vicinity of a murder and that his race was discriminated against by the Nyrians whose prison ship he was on. But Joleg was only manipulating Neelix. When the time was right, he tried to escape and tried to kill the guards. Neelix helped free most of the crew from the Quarren workforce. They had been captured and brainwashed into believing that they were willing to work for the Quarren. (VOY:Critical Care) Neelix was part of an away team that was held captive by a race whose world was contaminated by an old Earth probe. During the captivity, he helped Paris deliver and save a newborn's life. After he was rescued, he asked Janeway to help the people. Voyager was able to help stop the radiation poisoning and the planet began to regenerate itself. (VOY:Friendship One) Leaving Voyager thumb|Nowa rodzina Neelixa. W roku 2378, Voyager natrafił na grupę Talaxian żyjących wewnątrz asteroidy zlokalizowanej w Kwadrancie Delta. Neelix pomógł im obronić się przed roup of miners that wanted them to leave the ore-rich asteroid. W tym samym czasie, kapitan Jeneway, zaproponowała mu stanowisko ambasadora Gwiezdnej Floty w kwadrancie Delta. He accepted the position and soon left the starship to live with the other Talaxians inside the asteroid. Neelix stayed with Dexa, a widow, and her son, Brax. He kept the combadge he was issued as a souvenir of his time on Voyager. (VOY:Homestead) However, Neelix also continued to keep in contact with the crew of Voyager. Following his departure, he suggested to Seven of Nine that a picnic might be a suitable option for her third date with Commander Chakotay. Later, Neelix also played a game of kadis-kot with her. During the game, Seven of Nine thanked Neelix for his earlier suggestion. The Talaxian informed Seven of Nine that he was considering making a marriage proposal to Dexa. Their game came to an abrupt end, although Seven told Neelix that she would contact him at the usual time during the following day. (VOY:Endgame) Personal relationships Romance Kes Neelix and the Ocampan named Kes had a romantic relationship before and during their early years aboard Voyager. Neelix met her while she was being held captive by the Kazon-Ogla. The two fell in love, and Neelix rescued her with the aid of the Voyager crew and the two asked to stay on the ship. (VOY:Caretaker) Neelix was very jealous of Kes' relationship with Tom Paris. Her friendly behavior with Paris caused a confrontation between him and Paris. (VOY:Parturition) In 2373, Neelix and Kes ended their romance after her possession by Tieran. While possessed by him, she broke up with Neelix, telling him that she'd like to spend some time apart from him. (VOY:Warlord) Kes' telepathic powers had progressed to the point that she could not stay on Voyager. Her transformation and changing cellular flux was causing malfunctions on the ship. He would see her again in 2376 when an aged Kes returned to seek vengeance on Voyager. She believed that she was kidnapped by Voyager, and she wanted to capture her past self by betraying Voyager to the Vidiians. Her anger was defused by seeing how happy she was on Voyager. After a brief reunion with Neelix, she returned to her people. (VOY:Fury) Ch'Rega In 2377 Neelix was briefly involved with Ch'Rega, a Klingon woman who served under Kohlar and whom Neelix described as "a fine specimen of Klingon womanhood." Ch'Rega was transported onto Voyager and initially pursued Harry Kim. When Neelix found Kim hiding from her, he decided to take her off of Kim's hands. He staged an elaborate scene in her presence in which he threw Kim against a bulkhead for supposedly taking more than two servings of food. The Klingon quickly transferred her affections to the Talaxian. Tuvok, who was sharing his quarters with Neelix at the time, later discovered that Neelix and Ch'rega's liaison had left the room in a shamble. Ch'Rega and the other Klingons from her ship settled on a new planet soon after. (VOY:Prophecy) Dexa Dexa was a Talaxian woman who, along with 500 other Talaxians, took refuge on an asteroid that they turned into their home. She had a son named Brax, and was widowed. Neelix was nursed back to health after he crashed on the asteroid in a shuttle. He helped her and the other Talaxians defend themselves against a group of miners who attempted to drive them off the asteroid. Neelix, having fallen in love with Dexa, elected to stay behind with her while Voyager continued towards Earth. (VOY:Homestead) A few weeks later, Neelix told Seven of Nine he was thinking of asking Dexa to marry him. (VOY:Endgame) Friendships Tom Paris While Tom Paris and Neelix originally got along only because they each knew that the other had come from a somewhat "less than legal" background, they each became bitter at each other when Neelix began believing Tom was interested in Kes. This conflict became resolved, however, when both Paris and Neelix were assigned together on an away mission, and had to depend on each other for survival. They eventually became close friends. (VOY:Parturition) In 2376, they were together on the Delta Flyer looking for dilithium, when they came across two "clerics". It later turned out that they had been con artists, and Paris and Neelix consoled each other, feeling that they'd lost their touch. (VOY:Live Fast and Prosper) Tuvok thumb|"When Neelix met Tuvok..." Tuvok met Neelix when he was sent to the transporter room to bring him aboard for the first time in mid-2371. When correcting Neelix's assumption that the "Federations" were a single culture, Tuvok described himself as "Vulcan", and for the next seven years, Neelix often referred to him as "Mr. Vulcan". (VOY:Caretaker) Around stardate 49655.2, Tuvok and Neelix were temporarily merged into one lifeform by a transporter malfunction. This lifeform named himself "Tuvix". Tuvix lived aboard Voyager for a few weeks, before The Doctor managed to find a way to reverse the malfunction. (VOY:Tuvix) Neelix always admired Tuvok and was constantly seeking his approval. He gained Tuvok's respect during the incident on the Nezu homeworld. (VOY:Rise) Neelix helped Tuvok recover his memory when he was attacked by mysterious aliens, called the Ba'neth. This strengthened their friendship. (VOY:Riddles) Tuvok encouraged Neelix to assist a Talaxian settlement from miners, and reunite with his people. As a going away gift, Tuvok danced a brief step to the delight of Neelix. (VOY:Homestead) Naomi Neelix became very fond of Naomi Wildman, becoming her godfather. He tucked her into bed every night and told her stories. He also cared for her while her mother was on away missions. When a shuttlecraft her mother was on crashed, he took care of her and tried to reassure her that her mother would be alright. He took her to the holodeck to get her mind off her mother's plight. He decided that he would become her adoptive father should her mother not return from the mission. (VOY:Once Upon a Time) Seven of Nine Neelix was polite to Seven and became one of her better friends. Because of his talent for assisting in emotional and relationship issues, Seven consulted him for dating tips and ideas when she started her relationship with Chakotay. Family Alixia Alixia was Neelix's favorite sister. She and Neelix were very close, and often explored such places as the forest behind their house, the Caves of Touth and the Dunes of Talmouth. They also hunted arctic spiders together. She was killed on Rinax during the Haakonian War. (VOY:Jetrel) When he was struck by an energy blast and killed, only to be saved by Seven's nanoprobes, he questioned his belief in the afterlife. During a vision quest, Alixia told him that the afterlife was a lie – a place made-up because Talaxians feared death. This vision was probably just an expression of his anxiety over his beliefs. (VOY:Mortal Coil) Chronologia ;2355 : Neelix traci rodzinę na Rinax, kiedy wszyscy mieszkańcy księżyca tracą życie w wyniku działania kaskady metrionowej. (VOY:Jetrel) ;2370 : Spotyka i zakochuje się w Kes. Zostają rozdzieleni podczas incydentu z sektą Kazon-Ogla. ;2371 : Pomaga kapitan USS Voyager w poszukiwaniach zaginionych członków załogi i ponownie odnajduje się z Kes. Oboje proszą o pozwolenie na pozostanie na pokładzie Voyagera. (VOY:Caretaker) ;2372 : Samantha Wildman prosi Neelixa, aby został ojcem chrzestnym jej córki, Naomi. ;2374 : Neelix umiera podczas wypadku promu, zostaje przywrócony do życia przy użyciu nanosond Borg. Przeżyw kryzys wiary i zwątpienie w życie pozagrobowe. Prawie popełnia samobójstwo, ale powstrzymują go Naomi i Samantha Wildman. (VOY:Mortal Coil) ;2378 : Podejmuje decyzję pozostania w kolonii Talaxian wraz z Dexą i Braxem, opuszcza Voyagera i otrzymuje tytuł "Ambasadora Federacji w Kwadrancie Delta". (VOY:Homestead) Tło W rolę Neelixa wcielił się weteran serii Star Trek, Ethan Phillips. Według makijażysty Michaela Westmore'a, wizerunek Neelixa wzorowany był na kolażu kilku gatunków zwierząt z Disneyowskiego filmu Król Lew http://www.star-trek-voyager.net/btshtm/btsnlxmakeup.htm Inżynier projektu Pathfinder (i były członek zalogi ), Reginald Barclay nazwał swojego kota "Neelix", aby upamiętnić tę postać. (VOY:Pathfinder) ca:Neelix de:Neelix en:Neelix es:Neelix fr:Neelix nl:Neelix pt:Neelix sr:Ниликс Category:Talaxianie Category:Hybrydy Kategoria:Załoga USS Voyager (NCC-74656) Category:Ambasadorzy